tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu4.8
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu4.8 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 4.8 MANGO MANSION (46) (Amba-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling in Savatthi. At that time a certain laywoman follower there heard of the great fruitfulness and great advantage of giving the gift of a dwelling-place and, filled with zeal, she reverently greeted the Bhagava (Lord Buddha) and spoke thus, "Your reverence, I desire to have a dwelling-place built. I pray that you will have suitable place pointed out to me." The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) instructed the Monks. The monks pointed out to her a suitable place. Then she had a beautiful dwelling built and all about it planted mango-trees. The dwelling, surrounded on all sides by rows of mango-trees, abounding in shade and water, with its white ground strewn with sand, like nets of pearls, was altogether enchanting. The woman decorated the monastery with tapestries of many colors and with flower wreaths and perfume wreaths like a mansion of devas, put up an oil lamp, wrapped the mango trees with a new cloth, and dedicated it to the Order(of monks). Afterwards she died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven). For her there appeared a great Mansion surrounded by a mango-grove. There, surrounded by a host of nymphs, she enjoyed deva(angel)-bliss. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana approached her and asked: 1 "Deva(angel)-like is your mango grove, charming. Imposing is the place here, resounding with many a musical instrument, reverberating with the noises of a host of nymphs.] 2 And here a great lamp of gold forever burns surrounded on all sides by trees with cloth(for) fruits. 3 Because of what is your mango-grove. Charming, imposing the place here? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 4 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 5 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the fruit(benefit). 6 "When in a former birth I was born a human being among men in the world of men I had monastery surrounded by mango-trees built for the Order(of monks). 7 When the monastery was finished and I was having the ceremony of dedication prepared, covering the mango-trees (with cloth) and making fruits of cloth. 8 Having lit a lamp there and having offered food to the order of monks without any comparison, with my own hands, gladly, I bestowed it on the Order(of monks). 9 Because of this is my mango-grove charming, imposing the place here, resounding with many a musical instrument, reverberating with the noises of a host of nymphs. 10 And here a great lamp of gold forever burns surrounded on all sides by trees with cloth (for) fruits. 11 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 12 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)."